The present disclosure describes systems and techniques relating to accessing data stored in Ternary Content Addressable Memory (TCAM).
TCAM is content addressable memory that can represent three different states: 1, 0, and X, where an X bit indicates a “don't care” with respect to the input bit being a one or a zero. TCAM is often used in network processing devices, such as routers and switches, to assist in rapidly identifying matching rule(s) for an inbound network packet. Such TCAM includes cell based TCAM and algorithmic TCAM.